threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Xun You 荀攸
Biography Youth Xun You was orphaned young so he lived with other members of his family. When Xun You was around 6 or 7 years old, his late father's younger brother, Xun Qu 荀衢, was drunk and accidentally injured Xun You's ear. Whenever Xun You went out to walk about or play, he would conceal his ear from Xun Qu, not wanting Xun Qu to feel ashamed knowing he had injured his nephew. Afterwards Xun Qu did hear about this and was surprised by Xun You's wisdom, despite his youth.SGZ: Book of Wei quoted in the Biography of Xun You When Xun You's grandfather, Grand Administrator of Guangling 廣陵 Xun Tan 荀曇, died, a former official, Zhang Quan 張權, requested that be given the honour of guarding Xun Tan's tomb. At this time Xun You was only 12 years old but he was suspicious of Zhang Quan's request, and during the night went to his father's younger brother, Xun Qu 荀衢, and said to him: :"This is not some common official, there is probably some treachery afoot!" Xun You got out of bed and went to ask Zhang Quan and sure enough he confessed that he had murdered someone and was fleeing his fate. So even from a young age Xun You was known to be special. After Emperor Ling 靈帝 died, General-in-Chief He Jin 何進 took control of affairs in the court to assist the boy Emperor. He Jin asked for famous scholars throughout the country, among the two dozen who came were scholars like Zheng Tai 鄭泰 of Henan 河南, Hua Xin 華歆 of Pingyuan 平原, and Xun You.SGZ: Biography of Xun You Xun You was conferred the rank of Gentleman in Attendance of the Yellow Gates. Dong Zhuo's Rebellion :Main article: Campaign against Dong Zhuo A short while later, He Jin had been killed by his palace eunuchs and they in turn had been killed by Dong Zhuo 董卓, who had occupied the capital Luoyang 洛陽 with his forces and had all authority in his grasp. Dong Zhuo's vicious rule had earned him the enmity of the masses, powerful warlords had amassed forces east of Luoyang and Dong Zhuo had resituated the capital west to Chang'an 長安. In response to Dong Zhuo's crimes, Gentleman-Consultant Zheng Tai, Gentleman-Consultant He Yong 何顒, Palace Attendant Chong Ji 种輯, Colonel of Elite Cavalry Wu Qiong 伍瓊, Xun You and other ministers all plotted to assassinate Dong Zhuo, saying: :"Dong Zhuo is wicked, worse than Xia Jie or King ZhouJie was the final ruler of the Xia dynasty (17th-15th cent. B.C.) and King Zhou was the final ruler of the Shang dynasty, both were despotic rulers who brought ruin to their dynasties.; all under Heaven resent him. Although he is supported by strong soldiers, in reality he is an ordinary man. Now, we can assassinate him in order to apologise to the common people. Thereafter, occupy Mt. Yao and Hangu Pass and assist with the imperial mandate in order to give orders to the whole empire. This was how Duke Huan of Zheng and Duke Wen of Jin rose up." However, the conspiracy was divulged before it had been carried out; Zheng Tai managed to flee, but He Yong and Xun You and others were arrested and imprisoned.HHS: Annals of Zheng Tai He Yong was afraid worried about his fate and took his own life, however Xun You talked, ate, and drank calmly. It happened that Dong Zhuo was assassinated and Xun You thereby found freedom.The Wei shu says that Xun You actually sent a man to admonish Dong Zhuo and earned release that way. It seems unlikely Dong Zhuo would have released a man would had conspired to kill him, especially considering the immense pressure he was feeling from the warlords to the east. Xun You escaped death under Dong Zhuo, but even after Dong Zhuo's death the turmoil in the capital did not cease, Dong Zhuo was merely replaced by one of his subordinates. Xun You decided to relinquish his office and return to his homeland, though he was again recruited by the government to be Chancellor of Rencheng 任城. However, he did not wish to go and instead requested that he be made Grand Administrator of Shu commandery because it was well protected by mountain passes to its north and the Han river, and the people there were abundant and eager. He was given permission, but the road was cut off and he was unable to travel and stayed in Jing Province. Service to Cao Cao By 196 A.D., the Emperor had fled back east to the ruins of the former capital Luoyang. There, Cao Cao 曹操 had received him and selected Xu 許 to be the new capital. Cao Cao was at that time being advised by Xun You's first cousin, Xun Yu 荀彧, and when Cao Cao asked for worthy scholars to aid him in governance, Xun Yu suggested Xun You.SGZ: Biography of Xun Yu Cao Cao sent Xun You a letter saying: :"At this time, the whole empire is in great disorder, it is the time for wise scholars to toil. Yet you want to watch and look for changes from between Shu and the Han River, have you not already waited long enough?!" Consequently Cao Cao asked Xun You serve as Grand Administrator of Runan 汝南 and one of the Masters of Writing. In the past Cao Cao had already heard of Xun You's reputation and after they had spoken he was delighted to have him in his service. Cao Cao appointed him Master of the Army and said of him: :"Xun You is an exceptional man. With him I can plan affairs, what worries will I have regarding the empire!" :Main article: Battle of Wancheng In 198 A.D., Cao Cao headed southward to attack Zhang Xiu 張繡 in Jing Province. The previous year Cao Cao had fought with Zhang Xiu and he himself was wounded. Cao Cao fought back and Zhang Xiu fled to Inspector of Jing Province Liu Biao 劉表. As Cao Cao was planning to head south and settle the matter with Zhang Xiu, Xun You admonished Cao Cao, saying: :"Zhang Xiu and Liu Biao rely on one another to be strong; however, Zhang Xiu's army has no base and looks to Liu Biao for food, and Liu Biao is unable to keep him supplied, so they will certainly part ways. It would be better to postpone the attack in order to await this, or maybe even precipitate this. If you worry them, they will certainly go to one another's aid." Cao Cao did not heed Xun You's advice and headed to Rang 穰 to engage Zhang Xiu. Zhang Xiu was under pressure and sure enough he sent word to Liu Biao to ran to his aid, so Cao Cao's forces were defeated and he had to withdraw. Cao Cao said to Xun You: :"Sir, I did not use your advice and so we have arrived at this." Zhang Xiu and Liu Biao came in pursuit of Cao Cao but he arranged an ambush and so when they fell upon him, Cao Cao crushed them and successfully withdrew.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao Battle at Xiapi :Main article: Battle at Xiapi Later that same year, Cao Cao planned to go from Jing Province in the south to attack Xu Province to the east. Which at that time was in the hands of the great fighting man Lü Bu 呂布. Some of Cao Cao's advisors said: :"Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu are behind you yet you want to withdraw and raid Lü Bu, they will certainly be a danger." But Xun You disagreed. He said: :"Liu Biao and Zhang Xiu have recently been broken, in their situation they will not dare act. Lü Bu is brave and fierce and also relies on Yuan Shum if he operates between the Huai and Si river, fighting men will certainly respond to him. Now, take advantage of his earlier rebellion while his forces are not yet of one heart, go and you can break him."SGZ: Book of Wei quoted in the Biography of Xun You Cao Cao agreed with Xun You and led his army towards Xiapi 下邳 to do battle with him. Lü Bu himself led his cavalry out to do battle with Cao Cao, but suffered a serious defeat and his commander of cavalry was captured so he retreated back into the city. Lü Bu tried again to attack Cao Cao but was again defeated and so firmly entrenched himself behind the city walls. Cao Cao tried to attack the city but he couldn't manage to take it. By this point the soldiers had battled several times and were exhausted; they, like Cao Cao, wanted to withdraw back to Xu. Xun You and Guo Jia 郭嘉 admonished Cao Cao, saying: :"Lü Bu is courageous but he has no strategy; now, there have been three battles and each time he was forced back, so his fighting spirit has faltered. The three armies look to their lord for leadership, if the lord falters then the army will not exert themselves fully. Lord, Chen Gong is wise but slow. At present, Lü Bu's spirit has not yet recovered and Chen Gong's stratagem is still undecided; advance the army and urgently attack them and Lü Bu can be seized." Cao Cao accepted their words and thereupon redirected the Yi and Si rivers and flooded the city, those within were routed and Lü Bu was captured alive and summarily executed.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao Battle of Guandu :Main article: Battle of Guandu By 200 A.D., Grand Commandant Yuan Shao 袁紹 had annexed the four provinces in the north and had begun marching south towards Xu. Yuan Shao had dispatched Yan Liang 顏良 to attack Grand Administrator of Dong 東 commandery Liu Yan 劉延 at Baima 白馬 while he himself garrisoned at Liyang 黎陽Liyang was on the northern bank of the Yellow River and Baima to the south across the river.. Cao Cao led his forces north to rescue Liu Yan. Xun You said to him: :"At present your soldiers are few and cannot match the enemy, but if you split his force then you could. Lord, go to Yan Crossing 延津 as if you plan to lead soldiers across the river to attack his rear. Yuan Shao will certainly go west in response to this, thereafter take light troops and assault Baima, surprise those unprepared and you could capture Yan Liang too." Cao Cao thought this plan good so he pretended to cross the river and Yuan Shao did indeed respond as predicted, moving his forces away from Liyang and heading west. Cao Cao hurriedly assaulted Yuan Shao's forces in Baima and the unprepared Yan Liang was captured and killed.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao One of his commanders had been killed but Yuan Shao's forces still vastly outnumbered Cao Cao's, so he crossed the Yellow River at Yan Crossing and continued his advance. At that time, Cao Cao's baggage train had been following the course of the Yellow River and was still on the road while he had also set up fortifications somewhere on the southern bank from where he could observe Yuan Shao's crossing. The various officers were all afraid of Yuan Shao's numerical superiority and tried to convince Cao Cao to return to his camp, but Xun You said: :"This is so we can lure in the enemy; how can we leave!" Cao Cao just looked at Xun You and laughed. The temptation of the baggage train proved too much for Yuan Shao's forces and they broke formation and rushed over to take what they thought to be eas pickings. Cao Cao let loose his footmen and cavalry and struck them, crushing their forces and beheading Yuan Shao's commander of cavalry, Wen Chou 文醜. Yuan Shao had lost his foremost officers but he continued to press southwards and he faced off against Cao Cao at Guandu 官渡. The campaign against Yuan Shao had now been going for several months by this point and Cao Cao's provisions were being exhausted, meanwhile Yuan Shao had four provinces, to Cao Cao's one, capable of supplying him with provisions. Xun You said to Cao Cao: :"Yuan Shao's transport carts arrive at dawn and dusk, his officer Han Meng 韓猛 is keen spirited but makes light of the enemy, strike him and you will break him." Following Xun You's advice, Cao Cao dispatched Lieutenant-General Xu Huang 徐晃 and Shi Huan 史渙; they intercepted Han Meng's transport at Gushi 故市 and set fire to the thousands of wagons of grains being transported.SGZ: Biography of Xu HuangSGZ: Biography of Cao Cao It happened that at that time Xu You 許攸 defected. He informed Cao Cao that a new grain shipment was coming, Chunyu Qiong 淳于瓊 and four other officers were leading a contingent of 10,000 men and transporting the provisions, and were camped 20 km north of Yuan Shao's camp. Xu You informed Cao Cao that the officers were arrogant and the soldiers lazy so they could be easily defeated. Many of Cao Cao's men were suspicious of Xu You and didn't think he should be trusted, but Jia Xu 賈詡 and Xun You urged Cao Cao to take the chance. Cao Cao agreed and left Cao Hong 曹洪 and Xun You to safeguard the main camp while he himself went out and destroyed Chunyu Qiong's forces. Among Yuan Shao's forces was General of the Gentlemen of the Household Who Gives Peace to the State Zhang He 張郃. He had tried to convince Yuan Shao that Chunyu Qiong should not be entrusted with the duty of overseeing the provisions but his concerns were dismissed. Instead, he was sent to besiege Cao Cao's main camp. Having heard about the destruction of Chunyu Qiong, Zhang He had gotten fed up with Yuan Shao's leadership, he, and fellow officer Gao Lan 高覽, burned their siege engines and came to defect.SGZ: Biography of Zhang He Cao Hong was distrustful of Zhang He's intentions and wouldn't dare welcome him, but Xun You convinced him, saying: :"Zhang He's strategies were not used, so he was angry and came here. Why do you suspect him?" With his provisions destroyed and his army falling apart, Yuan Shao abandoned his forces and fled, so Cao Cao fell on his forces and crushed them. Battle Against the Yuan Clan Yuan Shao had died following the battle at Guandu, but his sons, Yuan Tan 袁譚 and Yuan Shang 袁尚 had inherited control of his forces. In 202 A.D., Xun You followed Cao Cao in an attack on them at Liyang. Cao Cao managed to repeatedly defeat them, but they fled to Ye 鄴, and firmly entrenched themselves there so they could not be attacked. Cao Cao instead turned his attention back south towards Liu Biao. But as he did so, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang started squabbling over who should inherit their father's territory. Yuan Tan got the worst of it and fled to Pingyuan 平原 from where he sent Xin Pi 辛毗 to Cao Cao to beg to surrender and request a rescue. Cao Cao was keen to accept, but he first asked his advisors their opinions. Many of Cao Cao's subordinates thought that Liu Biao was strong and should be pacified first; whilst the Yuans were not worth fretting over. However, Xun You spoke against them, saying: :"At a time when the whole empire has opportunities, but Liu Biao does nothing but sit and defend his territory between the Yangzi and Han rivers, so we certainly know he has no aspirations beyond that. The Yuan clan occupy a territory of four provinces, and they wield 100,000 armed men because Yuan Shao extended his favour to the masses. :"Consider if the two sons reconcile in order to retain their inheritance, then the difficulties of the whole empire will not yet rest. At present, the brothers are squabbling so are currently divided. If they unite then it would concentrate their power, if their power is concentrated then they would be difficult to deal with. But while they are disorderly you can take them, then the whole empire will be settled. This is not an opportunity you can miss." Cao Cao was pleased. He said: :"{NOTE TO SELF, ADD CAO CAO'S WEI SHU HERE LATER}"SGZ: Book of Wei quoted in the Biography of Cao Cao Thereupon, Cao Cao made an alliance with Yuan Tan and fought of his brother Yuan Shang. With his brother chased off, Yuan Tan chose to betray Cao Cao, so Xun You followed Cao Cao on campaign once more, beheading Yuan Tan at Nanpi 南皮. Xun You & Xun Yu The sons of Yuan Shao had been defeated and the northern territories fell to Cao Cao. Cao Cao recommended Xun You be enfeoffed, saying: :"Master of the Army Xun You has been assisting us since the beginning, there was no campaign he did not follow along and from beginning to end it was because of Xun You's plans that the enemy was overcome." Consequently, Xun You was ennobled as Marquis of Lingshu 陵樹 Village. Both Xun You and his first cousin Xun Yu were highly prized by Cao Cao and they were rewarded accordingly. However, neither had designs on wealth or fame, in fact they were both modest and frugal, yet they had come into both. Not interested in wealth they instead disseminated their official salary amongst their clan and old friends, not keeping any surplus wealth for themselves.SGZ: Biography of Xun Yu In 207 A.D., Xun You was again rewarded; an imperial edict made a great statement of Xun You's exploits and conduct and increased his fief. Cao Cao said: :"For upright loyalty, secret stratagems, and comforting and giving peace inside and out, Xun Yu is best. And Xun You is next." His fief was increased by 400 households to a total of 700, and he was appointed Master of the Army of the Centre. At the establishment of the Wei state, Xun You was appointed Director of the Imperial Secretariat. Another time, as Cao Cao was returning from campaigns in Liucheng 柳城, he passed Xun You's residence and spoke of, and praised, Xun You's stratagems, labours, and meritorious service from start to finish. He said: :"At present the affairs of the empire are close to being settled, and I want to able and virtuous scholars and together offer a sacrifice to their labours. In former times, Emperor Liu Bang sent Zhang LiangZhang Liang (style name Zifang) was a minister for Emperor Liu Bang and convinced him to conquer the whole empire. to choose his own fief of 30,000 households, now, I also want you, sir, to choose a fief for yourself." Xun You's Death Xun You again followed Cao Cao on campaign in the August of 214 A.D., heading south to attack Sun Quan 孫權, however while on the road, he passed away aged 57. Cao Cao wept as he talked about him, saying: :"I toured with Xun You for over 20 years, and not once was he careless or did he err. He was a genuine and virtuous man. Confucius said: 'Yang YingYan Ying (honourific title Yan Pingzhong) was a high minister for the state of Qi in the lifetime of Confucius. was good at interacting with men, even being long acquainted he still showed them respect.' This was the sort of man Xun You was."SGZ: Book of Wei quoted in the Biography of Xun You Xun You would always do what he could to keep his wisdom under wraps, whenever he followed Cao Cao on campaign, they would plot strategies in his tent. At that time no one, not even his sons or younger brothers knew what was said. At one time, the son of Xun You's mother-in-law, Xin Tao 辛韜, asked Xun You about how he had admonished Cao Cao into capturing Ji Province from the sons of Yuan Shao. Xun You rebuked him, saying: :"On behalf of Yuan Tan, a government aide begged surrender, and Cao Cao himself has gone to pacify him. What would I know of this?!" Since Xin Tao's attempt, there were none who dared ask Xun You about the affairs of state.This part I'm not sure I translated correctly, or maybe the quotation simply isn't right. The intention is presumedly to give an example of how tight-lipped Xun You is because it follows the section about how secretive he is, but my translation doesn't do it justice so it doesn't make sense. I'm also not sure exactly when Xin Tao asked Xun You, because that context would also affect his response; if it was during the campaign against the Yuans then it would be Xun You rebuking Xin Tao for asking a question of a sensitive nature. If it was some time after it was simply Xun You deflecting the attention from himself out of modesty. Because the text says 'none dared ask', I've assumed that he was rebuking Xin Tao and thus became apparent that he would not divulge any information that was not publicly known.SGZ: Book of Wei quoted in the Biography of Xun You Cao Cao would regularly praise Xun You, saying: :"Xun You is outwardly humble, but inwardly wise; outwardly cowardly, but inwardly courageous; outwardly weak, but inwardly strong. He does not sabotage other good men to benefit himself or use his labours to leverage favour. His wisdom can be attained but his humility cannot be. Even Yan Hui and Ning Wu cannot compare.Yan Hui (honourifically known as Yanzi) was a disciple of Confucius and considered as a model of virtue. Ning Wu is made reference to in one of the analects of Confucius (Book 5 chapter 20). This analect actually bears a lot of resemblance to the words of Cao Cao, which was probably intentional. Cao Cao first brings up a disciple of Confucius who embodied humility, then paraphrases one of Confucius’ analects replacing Ning Wu with Xun You." Cao Cao also said to his son, Cao Pi 曹丕: :"Xun You is a paragon of man, you should show him the utmost courtesy and respect." And so once, when Xun You was ill, Cao Pi personally went to his bedside to ask how he was feeling. Xun You was shown special honours like this. Xun You was also friendly with the scholar Zhong Yao 鍾繇. Zhong Yao said of him: :"Whenever the is something I must do, I would think it over and over and over until I can think of no further changes can be made. I would then consult Xun You and he would always add something I could not foresee." It happened that Xun You had devised 12 unusual policies while on campaign, these he had only spoken to Zhong Yao about. Zhong Yao had planned to compile these after Xun You's death, but Zhong Yao died before he put this into action, so Xun You's ideas would not be handed down to later generations.Pei Songzhi is quite critical of Zhong Yao here. He writes that Zhong Yao died 16 years after Xun You and yet even at 80 he had not yet bothered to start working on the task. The scholar Fu Xuan was also asked who from the immediate generation could be considered the greatest example of Confucius's superior man.The superior man (junzi) is the Confucianism concept of a morally superior humanbeing. Fu Xuan replied: :"The benevolent Director of the Imperial Secretariat Xun You and the wise Master of the Army Xun Yu, they can be said to be the greatest example of a superior man from the immediate generation. Through Director Xun You's benevolence, the virtuous found positions in office, and through his perspicacity worthy people rose through the ranks; he did not reward sycophants; and made stratagems in response to crucial moments. :"Mencius said: 'In the course of 500 years a true king will certainly rise, and during his reign there will certainly be those capable of commanding the world'Meng Ke (latinised as Mencius) is another Confucian scholar. This quote from Mencius is from Book 2 Chapter 13. Is that not Director Xun You! :"Cao Cao himself praised both Xun You and Xun Yu, saying: 'When Director Xun You went to advance the virtuous, if they were not advanced he did not rest. When Master Xun Yu went to remove wicked men, if they were not removed he would not stop'."SGZ: Fu Xuan's Fuzi quoted in the Biography of Xun You Xun You's Legacy Xun You's eldest son, Xun Ji 荀緝, died earlier so Xun You's second son, Xun Shi 荀適, was his heir. But when Xun Shi died, he had no son so Xun You's line of inheritance was cut. During Cao Pi's reign (220-226 A.D.), Xun You's inheritance was re-established, his grandson, Xun Biao 荀彪, was ennobled as Marquis of Lingshu Village and given a fief of 300 households, and later he was enfeoffed as Marquis of Qiuyang 丘陽 Village. Later Xun You was posthumously canonised as "Respectful" 敬 Lord of Lingshu. Family Cousins * Xun Yu 荀彧 - First-cousin, once removed. Grandfather * Xun Tan 荀曇 Uncle * Xun Qu 荀衢 - Father's younger brother. Sons * Xun Ji 荀緝 - Died young. * Xun Shi 荀適 - Xun You's heir, but died before fathering sons. Grandsons * Xun Biao 荀彪 - Was nominated as Xun You's heir by Emperor Cao Pi to continue Xun You's inherited nobility. See also * Xun Yu 荀彧 Notes References Sources Category:Han Category:Han Personages Category:Wei Category:Wei Personages